Not another Teen Story!
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Kind of a mix between a bunch of movies. Bella is a complete geek and Alice has to transform her to date Edward. R&R!
1. The Book Card

**New story!! Yes, Griffin is Griffin from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager. Don't own Twilight or TSLOFTAT!!!!! I've tried to make this better than my previous stories!! :)**

"We need boyfriends." Griffin said to Bella. He was the closest thing she'd had to a friend in Forks. You see, she had just moved here from Phoenix about a month ago. Griffin had once saw her eating lunch alone and invited her to join him, since he also ate his meal solo. He was her gay best friend, and she didn't care about his preferences.

"No, no one would like me." She sighed. "No one does now."

"_I_ like you." Griffin smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"That doesn't count, you're my friend." She retorted.

"Yes it does." He replied. "It has to. At least you're not totally a loser." He was teasing her, that she was sure of.

"Anyway, are you coming over tonight?" She asked. Every Friday they had their sort of annual sleepover. Charlie didn't mind him sleeping over, just as long as he slept on her couch or the floor.

"Of course." He smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I'm a loser." She sighed.

"If you're a loser, than so am I." He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Griffin." The bell rang, as the two got up from their bench and headed into the school building.

Bella waved goodbye as she nearly ran to her next class; she had never been late for a class, besides the first day, and she didn't intend to start now. Her running turned into sprinting as she reached a stairwell that was always crowded in between 6th and 7th period. It was particularly occupied by jocks, due to their basketball or football practice that they were allowed to substitute for 6th period every Friday; honestly, who would want to stay after school for practice when they could be elsewhere? Especially when they were favored by almost the whole student body, most of the faculty, and basically everyone on the planet. Face it--they were hot, and no one could stand in their way.

Precisely one jock, the one that Bella hated, would always try to "harass" her by making jokes, commenting on her appearance, or just plain laughing--all of which drove Bella mad. As she approached the growing group--it seemed like more people joined the team every week--she waited for her mortification to begin. Today he'd played the 'book card', by knocking her stuff onto the floor. She was just thankful that he hadn't emptied her backpack onto the floor, like he had on her first day--yes, these antics occurred ever since she had arrived. None of the jocks turned in her direction as she bent down to retrieve her belongings, though a girl who was on the prom committee did.

"Need some help?" The girl asked cheerfully, bending down to help Bella.

"Yeah, thanks." They both stood up.

"I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out and Bella shook it.

"I know who you are." Bella said. "You're on the prom committee, you're in the fashion club, and you-- Forget it, you can go run off now. I know that you're embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Embarrassed? What are you talking about?" Alice was shocked.

"I know that this whole 'act of niceness' thing is just so your daddy will buy you a new sports car, preferably something foreign. I don't know, French maybe?" Bella was abrupt without being insolent.

"What?" Alice repeated. "I'm not just trying to get 'brownie points' here. I was actually doing it because of Jacob."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"The big jerk who keeps annoying you." She smiled. "I know how they can be. Trust me, I've dated one of them."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's …uh, he's in some of my classes. But he doesn't know I exist."

"Well, maybe I could help you." Alice offered, just as the bell rang.

"I've got to get to Pre Calculus or else Mr. Lewis will freak!" Bella exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it! You're totally smart, so you won't miss a thing. Just…come with me." She dragged Bella towards the bathroom, and they stepped in quickly, aware that there were still students who cluttered the halls.

"Now what do we do?" Bella asked.

"We just stay here and hang out until class is over." Alice clarified.

"_You_ want to h-hangout with _me_?"

"Of course." She said. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed: I look _horrible_." Bella complained. "Just look at me! Braces, glasses, the whole package."

"Well, it could be worse. You could be ugly."

"But I _am_ ugly. Don't you see?" Bella sat down on the little couch that occupied the wall near the window--courtesy of the cheerleading squad's constant complaining.

"Bella, you are not _ugly_." Alice said. "And you can date Edward. You just need a little work."

"Would you help me?" Bella asked.

"Of course I will." Alice vowed. "How about tonight?" She wouldn't usually ask a stranger to hang out with her, but these circumstances were different.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight. …But you could still come over. If you wanted to, I mean. …And you don't have to act like you're really my friend."

"Sure, I guess I could squeeze you in." Alice joked.

Bella joined her in laughing. "Thanks."

The two continued to discuss their evening plans, though Bella hadn't yet mentioned Griffin, Alice would just have to find out about him tonight. When the bell rang for last period, Alice and Bella exchanged numbers and addresses. After eighth period and the drive home, Bella prepared for the night that would change her life…and hopefully her appearance.

**Okay, I don't have much of a title. So in your review, please list a title that you like. I'll give whoever submit's a name a shout-out in the next chapter!!!!!**

**~Cky297.….**


	2. It depends on how long this lasts

Bella had gone all out with the sleepover--getting ice-cream, chips, popcorn, pizza…everything. Griffin didn't mind what there was, he just wanted to spend some time with his favorite girl. But Bella wanted to impress Alice and not look like a geek, like she normally did.

Griffin came over at about 8:30, but then went straight to the bathroom to put on a face mask. Alice came over shortly after Griffin. After answering the door, Bella led Alice to her room--which looked like it was decorated for a twelve-year-old. It was partially because she hadn't lived in Forks since she was younger, but it was also because she was like a little girl, hence her being a geek in high school. But Alice didn't say anything, on account of Bella telling her in the bathroom that she had just moved here. Well, that and the fact that she didn't want to rude.

While Alice was unrolling her sleeping bag, Griffin came out of the bathroom.

"Ooh, he's hott." Alice whispered to Bella. "I didn't know that you had a brother."

"He's not my brother." Bella whispered. "Alice, this is my friend, Griffin."

Griffin shook Alice's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"W-what's up with your face?" Alice asked, just noticing that he was wearing a face mask.

"Who wants to play a game?" Bella tried to change the subject.

"Sure. …Ooh, how about '20 questions'?" Alice suggested. "Since we don't really know each other. …I'll start. Um, Bella…What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's your's?" Bella replied.

"Pink. Griffin?"

"Green." Griffin smiled, but his green face just made everyone crack up.

The three continued to play 20 questions until they knew a decent amount of information about each other. Then, they moved on to playing Twister, up until Griffin fell on Alice, getting some of his mask on her.

"Oh, shit!" He ran into Bella's bathroom. "I forgot to take it off!"

"Is he ok?" Alice asked.

"He should be." Bella said, before they both laughed. "So…about Edward?"

"Well, first you should know that he's not as bad as he seems. He's okay, actually. …Except when he's around his friends. He…he just kind of shows off in front of them. He needs a chance to be himself."

"Oh." Bella said. "But how can I date him? What do I have to do?"

"Well, I'll have to give you a make-over, teach you some skills, and then maybe we could break him." She smiled. "Bella Swan, welcome to Alice Brandon's…" She thought for a second. "…School of dating a jackass!"

"But I thought you said that he wasn't like that--"

"Well, he's not. But the only way for you to know is if you break down past his jackass wall that surrounds him. …You think you can do it?"

"I hope so." Bella sighed. "What's the first step?"

"Appearance. First, when do you get your braces off. …_Please say soon._"

"Tomorrow. Wow, that's helpful." Bella laughed. "What else?"

"Do you have contacts?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but I never really wear them."

"Maybe you should start. Now all you need is some make-up, some new clothes, and a new hairstyle and you've got Edward."

"How do you know that it'll work?" Bella asked.

"Trust me, he'll fall for the superficial things, but he'll keep you for your personality." Alice said. "But you won't have to worry about that, that's step three."

"How many steps are there?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure…it depends on how long this lasts…"

**So sorry for ending it right here, but this is getting harder than I thought! Sorry if it's not good!!!!! I'll update soon, but I just had to leave it there for a second!!**


End file.
